


La explicación más sencilla

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... es la que lleva consigo las probabilidades de ganar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La explicación más sencilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Totalmente falso, jamás pasó.

**La explicación más sencilla**

«Leche, huevos, tocino, yogurt... Mmm, ¿qué más? Mortadela. Oh, pan integral, no debo olvidar el pan integral», iba pensando Bill mientras bajaba las escaleras, su mano apenas rozando el barandal y brincando los escalones de dos en dos para avanzar más rápido. Haciendo su lista del supermercado para la semana, su plan era ir a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana y regresar a tiempo para preparar el desayuno antes de que Tom se despertara. Dicho así, sonaba sencillo, pero si sus cálculos eran correctos, tenía menos de una hora para hacerlo todo y ya iba retrasado

—¿Tenemos azúcar? —Murmuró para sí apenas llegó al rellano, enfilando con paso decidido a la cocina y de ahí a la alacena. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó sus sospechas—. Ok, un kilo y parece ser todo...

Descolgando las llaves de su automóvil del gancho de la entrada, fue un leve ruido el que lo sacó de concentración y lo hizo quedarse congelado en su sitio, aún con la mano en el aire y a punto de avanzar un paso hacia el frente.

¿Qué había sido eso? El ruido en cuestión, procedente de la sala, había sonado como algo que él había escuchado antes, pero que no recordaba en concreto.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó al aire, deseando darse en plena frente contra la pared por su evidente estupidez. Seguro que si era un ladrón o un asesino en serie con un hacha no le respondería “Hola, sí, estoy aquí, ven conmigo. Planeo matarte”.

Sacudiéndose la paranoia de encima, Bill dejó las llaves en su sitio, y con pasos ligeros, se aproximó a la fuente del ruido, seguro de que era su cabeza jugando con sus peores temores.

Craso error.

—¡Qué demonios...! —Alcanzó a gritar antes de que la impresión del cuadro que se le presentaba de fruente, le diera un golpe en pleno estómago y le sacara el aire—. ¡Oh por Diosss! —Se giró, dándole la espalda a los causantes de su enojo.

Los infractores, que no eran otros más que sus cuatro perros, montando una orgía en medio de su sala, justo sobre la alfombra en la que él y Tom a veces se recostaban para ver películas cuando el ánimo era el adecuado y el tiempo sobraba.

Mirando por encima de su hombro para comprobar que no hubieran sido alucinaciones de su mente, Bill casi sufrió un síncope al asegurarse, que en efecto, no lo eran.

Rosco, el más grande de sus perros, montaba a Lolo, y éste no parecía sufrir en lo mínimo, con la lengua de fuera y el aspecto gustoso que los canes suelen tener cuando han recibido una ración extra de comida. Baby, la pequeña Baby también tenía su sitio en aquel libertinaje, prendida de la pierna de Luigi y frotándose contra ésta a un ritmo demencial, mientras el propio Luigi se inclinaba sobre su cola y olisqueaba ahí con un interés que lo decía todo.

—Papá está muy decepcionado de ustedes, chicos —los regañó en voz baja, no queriendo despertar a su gemelo aún. A él ya le tocaría su propia amonestación—. Sepárense. Sepárense he dicho —batió palmas hasta que los cuatro canes abandonaron sus posiciones y se fueron a diferentes esquinas—. Ven acá, señorita —cargó Bill a Baby, la única hembra de la manada—. Esperaba mejor de ti, castrada y demás. —Como si lo entendiera a la perfección, Baby bajó las orejas y gimoteó—. Oh no, esta vez no funcionará conmigo —la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

Bill se cruzó de brazos, bufando en descontento. —Papá va a salir, así que por su bien, espero regresar y no encontrarlos haciendo de las suyas, ¿me escucharon? —Clavó su mirada en cada uno de los cuatro perros, recibiendo ojitos tiernos en compensación—. Ladinos —murmuró antes de abandonar la sala y con paso firme, encaminarse a la puerta principal.

Decepcionado o no de sus bebés, aún tenía pendientes por hacer.

 

—Es imposible, Bill —se rió Tom dos horas después de la historia de su gemelo, sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina y comiendo su primer alimento del día—. Los cuatro perros están esterilizados, así que dudo en verdad que se hayan montado un circo de depravación como dices. Ellos saben que esa alfombra es intocable, como los sillones del estudio y la cama del cuarto de invitados.

Bill rodó sus ojos con fastidio, untándole al mismo tiempo, mermelada de arándanos a su tostada y mordiéndola con la saña que reservaba para la incredulidad que recibía por parte de su gemelo. —Tom, no estoy loco. Yo sé lo que vi.

—Quizá lo que creíste ver, ¿puede ser, no? —Intentó el mayor de los gemelos, mostrarse flexible entre su teoría y la de Bill con respecto a lo que había pasado. Demasiado extasiado por el desayuno como para querer pensar en sus mascotas montándose una orgía.

—¡Pero es que yo los vi! —Dejó caer Bill su tenedor sobre el plato, haciendo un estrépito en el proceso—. Y como no creo que de ayer para ahora haya desarrollado un estado psicótico, debo tener la razón.

—No digo que no, pero... Tal vez malinterpretaste la posición. Baby quizá sólo quería saltar a Luigi y desde tu punto de vista, el ángulo en el que los atrapaste y qué sé yo, ¿un portal en el espacio? Todo conspiró para que aparentara ser algo que no era.

Con el tenedor de nueva cuenta en la mano, Bill se contuvo para no clavárselo a su gemelo en pleno rostro. —Te digo que sé lo que vi.

Como si supieran que sus amos hablaban de ellos, ninguno de los perros esperaba en la cocina con la esperanza de recibir mordiscos de la comida de sus dueños. En su lugar, se escondían, conscientes de que habrían obrado mal pero sin saber bien en qué.

—Bueno, si insistes tanto —inhaló Tom a profundidad—, te creo.

—Unf —bufó Bill—. No lo haces, pero no hay problema. Te lo demostraré con pruebas.

—Como sea —finiquitó el mayor de los gemelos el tema. Por el resto de su comida, los dos en silencio y con los ceños fruncidos.

 

La segunda ocasión se presentó más tarde en aquella semana, justo cuando Bill había decidido dar por muerta la situación y olvidar de una vez por todas, por bondad, convencido de que quizá aquello había sido algo de una sola ocasión y que los perros serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no repetir la hazaña.

Con una botella de bloqueador solar factor 100 en protección contra los rayos UV, por experiencia aprendida meses antes un día en que tomar el sol en su jardín al lado de la piscina le había enseñado por medio de quemaduras graves y dolor, lo pésimo que era dormirse bajo el sol de California; además de una buena revista y su toalla por si le apetecía un chapuzón, Bill se quedó patidifuso cuando apenas cruzar las puertas corredizas que conectaban la casa con el patio trasero, encontró a Rosco en posición sumisa y a Luigi sobre él, meciéndose en cadenciosos movimientos pélvicos que delataban sin lugar a dudas el índole de sus actividades.

—¡Hey! —Gritó por inercia, alzándose las gafas de sol hasta aposentarlas sobre su cabello y avanzando hasta quedar a pocos metros.

Más descarados que antes, al parecer confiados de que su amo ya no se podría sorprender más, los perros continuaron sin prestarle mayor atención.

—¡TOM! —Volvió a gritar Bill, esta vez en dirección a la casa—. ¡Tom Kaulitz, ven acá ahora mismo!

Segundos después, el mayor de los gemelos apareció por las mismas puertas corredizas, llevando consigo su guitarra y aspecto despreocupado. Pero su “¿Qué?” murió en el aire apenas su vista capturó el espectáculo que dos de sus perros montaban en pleno jardín.

—Mierda —balbuceó, convencido de que Bill se lo refregaría hasta el fin de sus días—. Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes —fue la respuesta agria de su gemelo, que cruzándose con los brazos, lo retaba a encontrar una explicación—, estilo perrito. Parece que les gusta mucho.

Como si la situación mereciera tocar fondo antes de terminar, Lolo se unió a la fila, cabalgando a Luigi por detrás y uniéndose al ritmo de los demás.

—Woah —exclamó Tom, inclinándose para ver mejor la sincronía en la que los tres perros se montaban un trío canino que nada tenía que envidiarles a sus congéneres humanos.

Como llamada por el instinto animal, Baby no tardó en aparecer, caminando en pos de los otros tres perros, pero interceptada por Bill, que la cargó en brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No, cariño —le explicó como si se tratara de un ser pensante y consciente de sus actos, en lugar de sólo un perro que respondía a sus naturales impulsos de reproducción—. Tú te quedas conmigo. —Baby lloriqueó, pero Bill se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—Insisto: ¡Woah!—Repitió Tom, incrédulo de lo que el resto de sus mascotas parecían disfrutar.

—Deja de hacer el ganso y llama al veterinario —lo golpeó Bill en la pierna con su piel descalzo. De momento, la idea de pasar la tarde al lado de la piscina y consiguiendo un bronceado que fuera acorde con sus nuevos brazos tonificados, siendo una pésima. Ni aunque quisiera podría hacerlo con sus tres perros al lado jadeando sobre sus lomos—. Pide cita para lo antes posible.

Con paso firme, enfiló a la casa y reluctante, Tom lo siguió, aún con los ojos clavados en sus perros.

—Al menos debes de admitir que tienen aspecto de estársela pasando bien... —Bromeó Tom con su gemelo, pero éste le cortó la conversación con un ruidito salido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Veterinario. Ahora.

 

—No entiendo cuál es el problema exactamente —les dijo el veterinario al día siguiente, luego de quitarse los guantes plásticos una vez que examinó a conciencia y minuciosidad a los cuatro perros—. Estos cuatro amiguitos están en un perfecto estado de salud. Su cabello es brillante, sus uñas firmes y sus dientes están sanos. Sin lugar a dudas, llevan una vida de campeones.

—Gracias —agradeció Tom el cumplido, olvidando al instante el por qué de su visita al consultorio.

—Verá... —Fue Bill quien sacó el tema a colación, con la cabeza de Luigi descansando sobre su pierna—. Hemos tenido estos incidentes en casa...

—¿Incidentes de qué tipo? —Relució el profesionalismo del veterinario—. ¿Vómitos? ¿Inapetencia? ¿Peleas entre ellos? A veces es sólo el calor. En esta temporada de verano, lo más aconsejable sería tener a las mascotas bajo resguardo para evitar deshidratación y diarrea.

—Uh, más bien como trastornos en el comportamiento —matizó Bill la verdadera razón, buscando en su diccionario mental, alguna palabra en inglés que le ayudara a salir del atolladero en el que estaba—. No sé si me explico bien.

—Dilo y ya, que están en celo las veinticuatro horas del día —lo interrumpió Tom en alemán, sin importarle lo grosero que podía parecer.

—Hazlo tú si eres tan bueno diciendo obscenidades —fue la réplica mordaz del menor de los gemelos.

—El asunto es que nuestros perros se han... ¿Cuál es la palabra? —Tom meditó unos segundos antes de continuar—. Ya sabe, lo que hacen mamá y papá cuando se aman.

—¿Sexo? —Suplió el veterinario.

—Sí —se llevó Bill la mano al rostro, avergonzado—. Especialmente entre los tres machos. Tom está seguro que están castrados, pero yo lo dudo por el ritmo en el que lo hacen. Parecen... Insaciables.

—Cuando los adoptamos me dijeron que estaban... —Tom hizo un gesto con su dedo índice y medio, como una tijera cortando el aire—. Usted me entiende.

—Entiendo, sí —fue la afirmación del veterinario—. Y en efecto, sus mascotas están castradas, la pequeña Baby incluida.

Bill aspiró aire hasta que sus pulmones se sintieron a reventar. —Entonces, dígame por qué demonios no dejan de coger en mi sala, en mi jardín y quién sabe en qué otros sitios de la casa.

—Eso... —El veterinario se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar—. Es un misterio hasta para mí.

Atento a los niveles de rabia que su gemelo estaba experimentando por la falta de un diagnóstico médico que le pareciera la solución a sus problemas, Tom se apresuró a hablar.

—Siendo así, ¿cuánto le debemos por la consulta?

El resto de su tiempo en la clínica animal tan breve, que Bill no tuvo tiempo de dar su veredicto final al respecto.

Y en opinión de Tom, mejor así.

 

Con el transcurso de las semanas, aumentó el número de encuentros del tercer tipo en el hogar Kaulitz.

—Tom—se tiró Bill en la cama extra grande que él y su gemelo compartían. Sin molestarse en sacarse los zapatos, el menor de los gemelos se interpuso entre la revista que leí Tom y se acurrucó contra su pecho—. Siguen en lo mismo.

—¿De nuevo? —Preguntó éste sin mucho interés—. ¿Ahora dónde?

—Luigi y Baby en la cocina, pero Rosco y Lolo pasaron el siguiente nivel y están en las escaleras. Sólo espero que no manchen el tapizado como cuando lo hicieron en el sofá de la sala.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos, que regresando a su lectura, encontró pronto lo difícil que era hacerlo con Bill a su lado, besándole el cuello—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Es sólo que verlos tan entretenidos me hizo pensar que tú y yo podríamos aprovechar la tarde de una manera diferente —prosiguió Bill con su tarea, dejando un camino de besos húmedos que corría desde la yugular de su gemelo hasta la mandíbula—. Eso si estás interesado. No quiero sentir que interrumpo en tu lectura.

—Oh, vamos —lo tacleó Tom con facilidad, haciendo que Bill cayera sobre su espalda y éste no perdió tiempo en alinear sus cuerpos—, ¿cuándo he dicho que no?

Bill arqueó una ceja. —Recuerdo una ocasión...

Tom pareció no comprenderlo por un segundo, pero entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio. —Ah, eso.

El eso en cuestión siendo un día de los que habían pasado en sus primeras vacaciones en las Maldivas. Ebrios al punto de decir ‘ya no más’ luego de una tarde de cocteles en su jacuzzi privado, se habían arrastrado a la cama con los labios pegados, al parecer con cola industrial, y en cuestión de segundos, habían terminado desnudos y en la cama. Nada fuera de lo normal, o eso había aparecido hasta que Bill, en un cambio total de rol, había tomado las riendas e intentado ser él, quien por una vez, hiciera el trabajo del hombre.

Tom aún recordaba lo mucho que aquello lo había dejado en shock, y al parecer también en un perpetuo estado de excitación, porque aunque esa noche se había cancelado cualquier actividad considerada no apta para menores, al día siguiente, ya sobrios, había sido él quien iniciara todo y quien cediera su virginidad, en ese sentido al menos.

—Dejemos el pasado en el pasado y concentrémonos en el hoy, en el ahora —devoró Tom los labios de su gemelo, mordisqueando la suave piel de éstos y caldeando la temperatura en la habitación hasta que su desesperación les hizo pasar el plato fuerte de la noche, desnudándose de cualquier prenda que se interpusiera entre ellos y sus cuerpos.

Pronto la preparación dio paso a la frenética búsqueda del lubricante. Con el trasero al aire y la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, fue Bill el que vio primero los cuatro pares de ojos brillantes que observaban sus movimientos y los de su gemelo con atención.

—¡Tomi! —Chilló de la impresión, rodando sobre el cubrecama y cubriéndose con éste—. Los perros...

—Déjalos, ellos también tienen derecho a divertirse —le dijo Tom sin comprender cuál era la repentina fascinación con sus mascotas cuando estaban a punto de hacer lo suyo por propia cuenta—. Es la primavera o el verano; tal vez el calor o que se sienten solos... Sólo olvídalos.

—No, mira —apuntó Bill a la puerta de su habitación, que había pasado de semi cerrada a completamente abierta. Y como si se tratara de un show voyerista, los cuatro perros los observaban con ávido interés.

El pequeño frasco con lubricante se le cayó a Tom de las manos.

—Mierda —musitó.

—Sí —se envolvió Bill aún más en la manta—, ahora todo tiene explicación...

 

Resultó que los perros eran inocentes y si habían estado limitando a seguir los pasos de sus amos, muy para vergüenza de estos, que en por las semanas de castigos y regaños, los recompensaron con una sesión extra larga de paseo y raciones adicionales de comida.

—No quiero imaginar cuántas veces nuestros bebés nos vieron hacer eso —murmuró Bill con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su gemelo y con un sentimiento de humillación del que no se podía deshacer por más que lo intentara—. ¿Crees que nos hayan visto ese día en la piscina? ¿O en el estudio aquel día que...? No quiero ni pensar si también aquella vez en la cocina cuando...

—Shhh —mandó Tom a callar a su gemelo—. Lo que pasó... Bueno, pues ya pasó.

—Supongo... —Suspiró Bill, pasando una pierna por entre las de Tom y limitándose a ser—. ¿Te aseguraste de cerrar bien la puerta de nuestro dormitorio?

—Dos veces —fue la respuesta de su gemelo—. Incluso le puse el pasador, sólo por si acaso.

—Mmmf... ¿Qué planeas?

La mano de Tom que descansaba en su espalda baja, se deslizó hasta su trasero. —No sé, dime tú...

Bill hizo lo propio, presionando su cadera contra la pelvis de su gemelo y apreciando la erección recién formada ahí.

—No sé qué tan bien salga sin nuestro fiel público... —Besó Tom a su gemelo hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse—. Pero podemos intentarlo.

Los ojos de Bill relampaguearon. —Eso dalo por hecho.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
